At Home with the Cullens:A week of the Alternative
by Ruffluv
Summary: "The alternative to real world is just time for me and a fantasy " IAMX A week in the life of Edward and Bella, a couple who really do have it all... A lot of guest stars! Suspend belief a bit; if anyone does actually live just like this, they deserve to be shot on general principle for being such lucky swines!Lol
1. Chapter 1: Sunday Roast

**Chapter 1: Sunday Roast- all the trimmings**

I always began preparing traditional Sunday dinner early: meat, five veg, (including roast potatoes), Yorkshire puddings- the whole shebang…

On this particular Sunday, Edward wanted me in the polka dot apron with the pink bow while I worked. It had a halter neck and covered my front down to just above the knee, but my bum was showing-all of the back of me was, minus the two flimsy bits of string holding the fabric in place.

The meat joints would take about three hours to cook in the oven. This week, we were having lamb- Edward's favourite, and pork, by request of Riley, who was due to arrive at around half past one. That way, Edward would get a good hour and a half to appreciate my efforts before we had company. He opened a beer, and sat down to the _Antiques Road Show_- it' was his "thing"- while I got started.

I slid the trays with the main parts of the meal into the oven, and then straightened up. That's when I felt Edward behind me.

"Don't turn around."

I peeked over my shoulder enough to see him slumped against the wall, unashamedly perving over the view of me at the stove, as if he had every right to. And he did. And what's more, I wanted him to.

"Look at the arse on you! I'm gonna have trouble sharing it with Riley, it's so incredibly sweet, but he is our guest…" With that he left, going back to watch old people barter over even older items on the tele, leaving me to stew slowly in my own juices, just like the meat I'd be serving later.

I used my free time to chop some veg and then changed into my outfit for dinner: for Riley and Edward. Edward had picked that too.

And it showed.

I slipped into the dress, which gave new meaning to the LBD. The matching black lace gloves were next. I say gloves, but really, they looped around one finger, such that they were more wrist warmers. No, that's not right-material that thin wasn't going to warm me much…arm bands? Call them what you will, but I was trussed up like that lamb was with its tiny paper hats perched on the bones, for presentation. I put my feet into some black high heels and my hair into pigtails. The finishing touch was a black satin bow around my neck.

By the time I made it back downstairs, Edward had let Riley in and given him a beer. He got to his feet when he saw me, walking over to hug me and kiss my cheeks-the ones on my face! It was still early after all...

"Cor! I dunno about the meal, but you look melt-in-the-mouth tasty! Hope Edward lets me have a large helping…"

It was me that needed helping-it was getting really hot and I was not just referring to the heat from the kitchen…

I usually boiled the potatoes before roasting them for fluffiness. I had just plunked them in the water and was waiting when, this time it was both Edward and Riley's presence I sensed in the room with me.

They moved to either side of me, wetting my neck with open mouthed kisses.

"Is there anything we can…do?"

Riled up as he had me, I could see where our guest may have gotten his name…

"You can, er…you could set the table…?" I told them. They snickered as they set about their job for the day.

Once boiled, the potatoes joined the meat in its tray in the oven for the last forty minutes, giving me just enough time to do the rest of the veg in the water, which I'd set aside. It really was all about timing; being sure to get everything ready at once. I cooked my meals like I cared for my man: with love, care and special attention.

The dishes went atop of the dining room table, with a small bowl for mint sauce and a jug of gravy. Like a professional playboy bunny waitress, I served everything in a strict fashion, one that would be most aesthetically pleasing for the men: I bent and dipped at the knees, keeping my back straight.

Edward made a show of carving the meat at the head of the table. He took two huge knives and sharpened one with the other, gliding metal against metal. The sound went right through me. His face was wickedly serious. It was a dominant act ; we all knew who was in charge here. Riley smirked.

We sat down to our feast, sharing out the meat between us and helping ourselves to vegetables.

"Well Bella, this is wonderful," Riley complimented.

Edward was less forthcoming with his praise for my culinary abilities. He was giving nothing away easily today. I wondered what that meant for later. "Hmmm, the pork is dry, but the lamb's moist," he subtly teased.

I nearly choked on a carrot, remembering how he'd used that phrase last. He had been describing my preference for some female sexual interaction sometimes. He filled Riley in on the double meaning behind his words and Riley belly laughed. I blushed.

"Yeah, she loves the pussy," Edward pressed on. "You should have seen her last week with Tanya. She wouldn't come up for air. And when she did, she had Tanya all over her face…"

Riley ate up this information with even more fervour than he did his plate of food.

"Maybe you should clean up, Bella," Edward suggested, when our knives and forks were lined up on the china.

"Maybe she'd like some of the Tanya treatment herself?" Riley had a suggestion of his own as I stumbled to my feet.

"And so she'll get it," Edward announced. "For desert…"

I almost tripped with my hands full en route to the kitchen.

As dessert, I was spread out on the very table we'd eaten off of. Edward had first taste, like the connoisseur who samples the wine before anyone else. Only, he's very familiar with my flavour… he dropped to his knees and held my legs open, licking my clit feverishly, before licking my entire slit. He even lavished my back entrance with attention... such a greedy boy. When I was getting to the limit, he stopped and moved away, leaving me begging for more.

It was Riley who brought me to orgasm with his tongue.

"On your knees," Edward ordered once I was breathing more steadily.

I moved up onto all fours across the table. Edward took off his dark blue shirt and brought down the zipper of his jeans, taking position behind me.

While Edward stood there stroking my backside, Riley made use of the chair at the table in front of me, pulling it out and kneeling upon it. I understood what they wanted from me. I put Riley in my mouth as Edward edged into me: the second roasting of the day.

"It's rude to use your hands, sweetie," Edward scolded me playfully.

I removed my hands from the base of Riley's hard dick, fitting as much as I could between my lips to make him feel good using them alone.

Riley took hold of my pigtails and began plowing into me. Meanwhile, Edward pounded me like yesterday's beef till I was on the brink.

Edward blew his load inside me first, causing me to implode.

Riley melted in my mouth a few hard thrusts later, leaving me _my_ dessert to take down my throat, thick and creamy.

Edward commanded that I stay where I was. He saw Riley out, while I held myself up on the furniture, spunk falling down my thighs, thinking to myself, _Sundays are my fun days…_


	2. Chapter 2: Manic Monday

**Chapter 2: Manic Monday**

Ever had one of those days when everything goes wrong?

It was six o' clock when the alarm trilled through the bedroom, interrupting my dreams of mauling the face off of my favourite actor in a quaint little Italian town. Edward and I both had early starts this morning; he had a meeting and I had a report hanging over my head, so there was no time for morning nookie. There was barely time to make the bed...

I tripped over the cat going down the stairs with mole eyes, still half asleep. I was not a morning person. People knew to keep away till I'd had caffeine and checked my e-mails in case something epic had happened during the night, when everyone was asleep… _ Why must Marcus the cat dose there of all places? Why must I always forget he does so?_ One of these days he was going to cause me a serious injury. It wasn't as if I was the most graceful girl to begin with.

I burnt the toast and dropped a tea bag. I ran out of my favourite strawberry body gel in the shower...

"See you later, sweetheart." Edward kissed my cheek over my shoulder, to soften the blow of his stealing the last little buttered square on my plate, taking it with him out the door. He was driving his car to the office to go over some stuff before the meeting commenced. With my car being repaired, because of the moron that went into my side and put a dent in it, this meant I'd be taking the train to get to work by nine. We could have our own helicopter and I'd still probably have been late.

I had a wardrobe full of clothes and nothing to wear. In the end, I went for a purple blouse, black pencil skirt, thigh high stockings and satin wedge shoes with ankle straps. As I pulled my stay-ups over my knees, I smiled to myself; just because the day was starting out as a shocker, didn't mean it had to end up as one…

My fashion dilemma meant I missed the train I'd intended on getting, and had to get the next one. _Typical!_ It wasn't like I could blame the train; my boss travelled into work that way, too, and he was already there when I arrived. I cursed myself, Edward and Riley for a minute for choosing last night of all nights to meet up, but then I figured there are some things you can never really bring yourself to regret.

The report took up hours, but as morning turned into afternoon, my thoughts turned to other matters: _I must fill out my tax return. Did I need to clean the oven? How the hell do I cook a dinner to follow last night? _

At four o' clock, on a trip to the ladies', I noticed the ladder in my stockings and wondered how long it had been there. I tried the old trick with clear nail varnish to stop it spreading further. I don't know if the ladder was the reason for some random man staring at my legs the entire train journey home, or if he was just a letch.

I'd been in the house about an hour when Edward called. He probably wanted to know if he needed to pick anything up on the way back, so I tried to think of a list as I answered. That wasn't the case, however...

"Bloody car wouldn't start!" He was harassed. It sounded like his day had gone about as smoothly as mine. Maybe it was down to the flooded roads from the rain- good old British Summer…I was a bit damp myself, and not in the sense I'd hoped to be by now. I needed a bath. Or a shower. Or both…

"It's getting picked up," he said. "I'm grabbing a lift from Garrett. Got to go. I'll tell you more when I see you."

I was a good wife and sorted out some food for us while Edward was on his way. I ordered Chinese; I wasn't that good a wife... I whacked out two wine glasses- God, I needed to, and filled one to the highest level you can get away with without looking like the highest degree of Wino.

Edward walked through the door half an hour later.

"Well, I had a lovely day- how about you?" he dead panned.

"Oh peachy!"

It was only when we put our arms around each other that we were truly both home.

However, it was not to last; there was a tap at the door. We didn't have anything-or anyone-on the agenda for tonight, which was just as well. _Who would be knocking at this time?_ I thought and then voiced, as if I would be answered without actually answering the door . I was always amused how people did that, same as whenever the phone would ring when it was getting late.

_Ring ring_

_Really?_

I reached for the phone and Edward got the door, paying the window cleaner who was on the other side and after the money we owed him for shining up the double glazing.

It was Tanya on the phone, wanting to know when we could have a repeat performance of our little roll around together. I couldn't think.

"I'll have to clear it with Edward, Tanya. I'll let you know. Yeah, ok. Yes, right. Yes, I will. You too, Tanya. Bye."

"Clear what with me?" Edward said, massaging my shoulders from behind me, but there was no time to explain. The telephone broke the welcome silence for a second time before I could: Bree from number sixty reminding me that my Avon order to her was due. _She could take that 'tawny brown' lipstick and stick it where the sun don't shine!_

_Who was next? His parents? My parents? A salesperson? Not on my watch_-I switched the phone off at the base.

Edward and I bathed together, finally getting to talk about the events of the day. We wolfed down wontons and beef with black bean sauce, sipped our wine and drifted off on the couch with _A place in the Sun _on TV. We so needed a holiday. _ Maybe we could own our own haven overseas?_ That was my last thought before I went back to my dreams of my actor in Italy. Edward was around in them too this time-an interesting development...

In time, Edward woke me to take me to bed, where we lay side by side, sleeping on. There was no naughty business; we knew when we were beat, but we were nestled close nevertheless. How you coped on the bad days, as a couple, was as telling as how you bounced through the good days.


	3. Chapter 3: Two For Tuesdays

**Chapter 3: Two for Tuesdays**

We booked Tanya in on Tuesday. We certainly could have used some wicked fun after the day from hell before. It had sucked and not in the way you open flies for...We'd caught up on sleep and were so ready to cut loose.

_Dazzle_ was the ideal place to do just that. It was two for Tuesday on cocktails, so Edward kept the _Vampire's Kisses_: vodka, black raspberry liqueur and champers- coming steadily. He sipped one beer, spreading the amber liquid out over the hours, since he was the designated driver. I don't think he minded; it was a small price to pay for our meetings with Tanya.

"I. Love. This. Song!"" Tanya said as if it was the most serious news anyone had ever delivered.

"This is my _jam_!" I joked.

Edward just shook his head, smiling."Purse duty. Got it."

Tanya and I did the walking to the dance floor dance— nobody just walks on to the floor!

_Blondie _blared out, and I was so buzzed, I felt like I wanted to jump into the speakers.

"I love myself! I want you to love me!" we mouthed the words, wiggling our hips.

Edward was distracted from watching our purses, not wanting to miss us sing and act out to the

lyrics.

"I don't want anybody else..."

Here it came. Edward was chomping at the bit.

"When I think about you, I touch myself!" Our hands went everywhere over our bodies.

By the time we took our seats opposite Edward, he was quite obviously erect, and I don't mean standing from his chair.

"That was crazy good!" Tanya said

"Such a tune!" I agreed

"Mhm. Very true, very nice, but we're leaving" Edward let us in on the program.

"Aw, but two for one!" Tanya bellowed, as if he needed reminding.

"We could do shots!" I said. I didn't find it easy to leave a party, no matter how much fun the after party could be.

" How about this..." Edward began to bargain with us. " If you two walk out of here with me now, like well behaved little girls, we'll all do shots at home..."

Home was sounding more agreeable by the minute.

"Body shots..." Edward said.

Tanya and I took our purses and were out, faster than you could say "Two for Tuesdays"

Tanya and I climbed into the back of the car. She was wearing a LBD— Little black dress, with frills accentuating her already ample cleavage, where the dress dipped in the centre. I dove into her there with my mouth, while she worked her hand under my mini skirt, and Edward kept sneaking a peek through the rearview mirror. We were all more than ready to reach our destination.

Edward placed a shot glass of Mr. Teq-quil-la down between Tanya's cleavage, and I sprinkled some salt on to the curve of her breast above her dress.

I dragged my tongue lazily across the line of salt, before lifting the shot glass with my teeth and taking the shot down. Edward was on standby with a slice of lemon for me to sink my teeth into.

I slipped my vest top out of my high waist skirt and pulled it over my head. Tanya opted to have her shot from out of my belly button, licking the salt grains from above my leather skirt , before lapping at the liquid in my navel. Again, Edward was at hand with the lemon wedge for her to bite. He was so helpful like that...The saying goes "one tequila, two tequila...three tequila... but before we got to three—Edward's shot, we were all on the floor.

Tanya fumbled with the buckle on the belt around her waist, throwing her dress to the floor when she succeeded. She slid her black bra over her shoulders and Edward and I started sucking on a breast each. It was hard to tell which of us was more excited.

"You just have to have these big titties to play with as well don't you, Bella. Bad girls like you have to have lots to play with, huh?"

I'll hedge my bets and say Edward was most excited...

I moved onto all fours, so Edward could fuck me in my favourite position, failing to even pull my skirt up, so strong was his need. He nudged it upwards and stretched my red thong to the side. It felt so filthy, half undressed that way...

Edward pistoned into me from behind, while Tanya wound my hair around her hand, to get an unobstructed view from her angle at my head. With her other hand, she slapped my bum softly, making it shake even more as Edward smacked up against it.

After edging me towards my tipping point like that, Edward turned me onto my side, lifting one leg. He entered me from behind on his side, and Tanya stroked my clit, bringing me to the brink once more.

Soon, I was tonguing at Tanya's tight little slit as Edward hit the right spot inside me incessantly. He'd been spot on with what he'd said to Riley too: I really was relishing Tanya's pussy.

Edward took his huge cock out of me, making me moan at the loss.

"Let Tanya have a turn, my hungry little slut"

Over my shoulder, just like he stole my breakfast every morning, he licked at Tanya's pussy along with me.

"Hungry boy" I stole his word for me from him. _Eye for an eye. Or for a pussy...or a slice of toast..._

I focused on my task once again. I had to stick it to Tanya with Edward till she exploded. I strived to play a part in making her orgasm. Marriage is, after all, a partnership. I fingered her pretty folds of skin and her clit. She came hard.

"Holy shit! Coming!"

We collected her wetness with our tongues and fingers, using both to share it with one another, including her.

Hard as a steel rod, Edward rubbed his own release out of himself, into the waiting mouths of me and Tanya. Two for Tuesdays and all that...


	4. Chapter 4:Happy Hump Day!

**Chapter 4: Wednesday— Happy Hump Day!**

Wednesday. Mid-week. A chance to catch a breather before you tackle the remaining two days leading up to the weekend. Edward and I were lucky to be able to incorporate as much, er, activity into the entire week, but at heart I was a weekend warrior; we're all really nothing till the weekend...

I got a luxury usually reserved for Saturdays or Sundays this morning; a lie in. I had a visit to go to for work, so I was going straight there, gaining an extra twenty minutes or so of sleep. I used most of that time telling Edward everything I wished I could do to him if we took the whole day off...

The visit went well; it seemed the client was settling where I'd placed them.

In the office, I successfully booked in my holidays for the rest of the year; that recuperating trip in the sun was looking more and more hopeful...

I had a lovely, cheap lunch special at an Italian place in town with Alice from accountants: potato skins, just how I like them— thin and crispy, followed by a mushroom Fettuccine. I even managed to fit in snatching up a fabulous bargain. The sweet gypsy style, patterend top I'd seen in the window weeks ago was in the sale. Edward adored me in more innocent looking, girly clothing sometimes. Something told me he'd like the look even more with the two scraps of triangular material that was sold to me as a bra from the same store. Like Dorothy Parker said, "brevity is the soul of lingerie..."

On arriving home from work, I tried on my new lingerie and shirt once I'd laid down my bags and made a cup of tea (I do love a cuppa tea!)

I crashed in front of the TV, coming to life again when Edward walked through the door.

"Damn, you look too lovely for words!" he wondered. "New?"

"It is. It fits ok?"

"Oh, it fits very well..." he stalked towards me like a lion. I humored him, acting as the meek little lamb.

He took my hand in his and lead me to the bedroom.

" I do love that top, beautiful" he told me, once we were there. "But I want you to do a strip tease for me..."

I moved slowly, making him mad with lust. I lifted my top over my head, so he met with the other fruits of my lunchtime shopping spree, surrounding the fruits of my woman hood.

"Well, well" he said " sexy underwear too? We have been a busy girl, haven't we...?"

I giggled and he groaned at the addition to his fantasy of the blushing girl ready to be brought into his wicked world.

I took down my denim hot pants, providing him with a view of my pussy covered in white cotton.

"Come here, cutie" he said from his perch on the bed.

I crawled over the carpet to him.

**EPOV**

Seeing her at my feet made me crazy. I helped her take the tiny bra off; I was growing impatient. I brushed the tip of my cock over her tits, her nipples.

I had to have her on top, bouncing on my cock, so I stretched out on the white sheets. She straddled me, with her back to me, using one hand to help guide me in, and started to work her hips over me.

"Turn around, my little angel" she laughed lightly at the contradiction in my words; she was currently seeking her pleasure from my cock with a ferocious single-minded purpose. Seeing her face when that purpose was served was a must.

She spread her legs across me the other, way looking me in the eyes as she sank down, and fucked me slow and deep. She was divine like this: lost in the sexual drive and freedom. She had a secret smile just for me, one that suggested she couldn't quite fathom how anything could feel so fucking amazing, almost smug at the fact that we shared this when so many don't get anywhere close. That smile was going to be what brought me crashing into my orgasm soon. Mid-week, but nothing mid way about this: such a happy happy hump day...


	5. Chapter 5: Fun Thursdays With Friends

**Fun Thursdays with friends**

We didn't have children, and weren't certain we wanted to have them. Nevertheless, from time to time, Edward took on the role of daddy. To me...

Daddy's friends were coming over after work and I was the entertainment.

I wore a dress, with a frilled skirt that had layers of petticoats underneath, like mille feuille. The shirt was baby blue with bows and the bustier top was white with lace.

The usual suspects: Laurent, Taylor, Demetri, Emmett, Caius and Carlisle were attending the little shindig. It seemed Edward had learned of Garret's liberated sex life lately and had taken his own liberty of asking him to attend when he'd given him a lift the other night. So kind of him to return the favour...that made an octet...and baby made nine...

Taylor arrived first: a beef cake of a man, meticulously groomed, perhaps even a bit too much for me, but he was hot. He was American, a work mate of Edward's who'd moved here many years ago for the job.

"Taylor! How are you?" I asked.

"All the better for seeing you" He'd picked up some of the English Gent charm and he was one of those annoying people who was so smooth and slick; he never put a foot wrong, or said a bad word.

The whiskey began to pour once Garret got there; boy's night with Bella was serious business. I braved a shot myself: I was a bit shaky...

"Niiiiiiice" Emmett's voice echoed off the walls, evaluating my outfit. He outdid Taylor in the muscle department, but he was a hunk of sweetness.

I was trying to sink into the boy's talk when Demetri and Caius arrived. We befriended them both when we became loyal customers of their cafe long ago.

Carlisle was next, an old neighbour of ours. And we were nothing if not good neighbours...

Only Laurent was left. He was late; things were hotting up by the time he made an appearance. A big hand was pawing at my thigh: Taylor's.

"Tell us the plan then, Eddie boy" he pushed. _Someone was eager..._

"Everyone make a circle" daddy commandeered. " Come play Pass the Bella"...

_Pass the Bella_ was a perverted twist on the old school game of Pass the parcel. It was apt that I had my layers of tulle.

Edward looked through our music collection and chose some Muse, then turned away from us.

As the sound of "Supermassive Black hole", filled the room bringing out my boisterous side as it always seemed to, I trailed the circle, till the music cut out. On "Uncle" Carlisle.

"I call for the lace gloves off." he gave the order.

I obeyed, omitting the early- Madonna style accessories from the game. Carlisle grabbed my arm, biting it gently at the wrist and gracing it with a kiss.

Taylor was close to wanking himself off when he got his turn. We all knew what he would want.

"The top— take it off." He ordered.

"It's a dress" I divulged.

"Well then take off the dress..."

That took me down to only a pair of white lace French knickers and fuck me pumps.

"This is a quick game— I like you lot!' Garret laughed.

He didn't laugh so much when the last garment fell to him.

"Off! Off!" The others hollered like they were football hooligans. They were getting rowdy. And horny...

Garrett put his hands at the top of the knickers, on either side, sliding them down my hips.

"Holy. Shit." he said as he set eyes on my shaved pussy. "You're bare..."

"Yeah" I smiled so sweetly, it could have caused cavities.

"Christ, your incredible..." he said.

'The shoes can stay on" Daddy stopped Garret's salivating. _Game over. For now._

We fucked off strip poker; I was already stripped, and the guys could have a proper game another time. Besides, my poker face was bad; I would never be able to put on the facade of someone who wanted to play with cards and money instead of the opposing players' cocks...

Onto _Pin the tail on the Bella: brilliant!_

The clamps and pegs were brought out and I lay on the couch. Daddyward would oversee play, to ensure I would not get hurt beyond the point I wanted to be.

Caius was first up. He ran his fingers over my thigh, before taking a clothes peg— yes, the same as the ones I hung out my tea towels to dry with— and tightened it on my thigh.

"That's...Oh my word!" I whimpered, wet and wanton.

There was whispering in my ear:_ Daddy._

"Everyone's sporting massive wood, because of you..."

Emmett did another peg on the opposite thigh.

Daddy took the first vibrating nipple clamp and clamped it onto my tit at its peak. "Perfect" he praised his own work. "Well almost...Taylor— another..."

_That's right, Daddy, put Taylor in his place..._

Daddy added a clamp to my other nipple.

"No more!" I mouthed. "I can't take it. Too much."

"Man, we didn't even get to the clit clamps..." Caius teased

"Tell you what, gorgeous" Daddy's velvet voice crooned. "One more game , then we'll give it to you good"

"God!' I gasped at the thought. "Anything!"

"Alright." Edward wrapped a grey tie around my eyes." My favourite" he mumbled. "Guess Who."

"Garrett?" I guessed. The wet tongue was not familiar to me as it flicked at my clit, so I figured it could well be his.

"Well done, baby" Daddy congratulated me.

There was movement and then for the first time all night, I was given what I craved: cock. Caressing my clit.

"Your cunt is gushing!"

"Caius!" He had given himself away.

A dick dragged across my now unclamped nipples. I had no idea who it belonged to and that made me burn with want even more.

"Emmett?" I wagered

"Wrong!" he bellowed. Only he could get competitive in this game and forget that he was actually losing out, since his length wasn't currently in contact with me.

"Carlisle— but I'll make sure you don't forget..."Carlisle said.

"Suck," Daddy said when I sensed soaring heat at my mouth. I already knew it was Taylor; he was always so much hotter than everybody else.

I moved my head up as much as I could to take it in and tongue at its head.

"Hmmm, I hummed around it, making out I was thinking.

"Taylor" I announced when I was able to.

"Such a clever girl" Daddy said when I could see again. "And clever girls get gifts..."

" As you were..." Taylor winked and brought the tip of his cock to my mouth again.

"Ahhh!" he exclaimed as I enveloped him with moist lips.

Meanwhile, my other, more moist lips were being massaged by my husband.

Emmett moved closer to Taylor, so I could handle his cock while I continued to suck Taylor's. Soon, the other hand was occupied by Caius' cock.

Edward, currently Daddy, ended up beneath me, just how he was the previous night, but now, as he took me to the edge, I had fingers and toys in my other, tighter hole too. Over and over, my mouth and hands were also filled. The fellas were queuing up to lavish me with attention, attack me, maul me... Teaming up, they used me for their triumphant releases, finishing on my face and down my throat, and I used them for mine. Only Daddy was allowed access to, and to come inside my pussy.

Post marathon come- fest, I climbed up onto the big coffee table. Daddy and his friends drank another whisky each while drinking in the sight of me there, totally naked, drenched in sticky fluids, and shagged out. I loved nights spent entertaining...


	6. Chapter 6: TGIF it's Friday!

**Chapter 6: TFIF it's Friday**

**BPOV**

On Fridays, Edward and I finished work early whenever possible, waving in the weekend.

Which was why I thought he'd be pouncing on me in our welcoming home by now.

"Where the hell have you been? You usually beat me home on Fridays" I was curious when he finally waltzed in with flimsy carrier bags.

"Buying shit" he said, as if I was crazy in my ignorance.

"What shit?" I walked over to inspect the bags. _Let the professionals take over, honey..._

"Ah ah!" he held me back. Pay them no heed! Nothing to see here!" He took his treasure into the kitchen, out of sight.

But not out of mind.

"What are you plotting?"I yelled after him.

"Plotting? You must be thinking of someone else..." he walked back into the living room.

"Pull the other one, Edward!" We both knew he plotted more than Guy Fawkes did one fated November...

"Oh, I think you should be the one doing some pulling..." He placed my hand on his hardening dick.

"Do I get to know what's going on if I do?"

"I" he held my hand that was on his dick up to his heavenly mouth, humbly placing a kiss on it "am cooking you dinner..."

"You? Cook? Really? I kidded

"I'll ignore that...tonight, I intend to show thanks for my sexy..." He smooched one side of my —neck, "brilliant"— and the other side— "wife...by worshipping her in all the ways I think of...starting with a feast."

I was a bit disappointed; I thrived on catering for my man, in more ways than one, but of course, I couldn't contain my curiosity and wonder, so I nodded.

"Haha!You're MY WIFE NOW!" he impersonated a terrifyingly funny character from a weird sketch show we shared a love for, a painted, gypsy, circus master man who preyed on other men's wives.

"I better crack on" he told me when our laughter had died down.

"Well, where do you want me?"

" Oh, you will ask leading questions...You, my little sex pot, for now, should be in the living room, relaxing.

"Okay, but, I spied a bar of my favourite dark chocolate in one of the bags— can I have some now, with my coffee?" I tried to negotiate. I liked to treat myself to a piece melting on my tongue as I sipped a rich blend.

"No you cannot, naughty girl!" he nudged me towards the lounge. "But I will bring you a coffee how you like it: hot, strong ,and sweet— same as you like your men..."

I initiated slut mode; Edward liked his women just how like he liked his coffee: hot enough to burn his crotch...

**EPOV**

I'd googled the recipe when the rush died down at my desk. I'd had to travel to the shopping centre to score the Ghiradelli chocolate from that recently opened American candy store. I shopped for the rest at the corner shop.

I scoped out a saucepan and set the chocolate, marshmallows and milk on a low heat.

I marched into the living room with Bella's mug and a couple of mini marshmallows, which I aimed right at her, but they hit the deck.

"Aw, marshmallow misfire!" I was miffed at my bad shot.

"You're the marshmallow," Bella said, shaking her head and smiling.

I set my mixture aside to cool, and beat some cream, until peaks formed. I folded the mixture into the cream, spooning it into a pie crust. Then, it had to chill, just like Bella hopefully was, for three hours. Jamie Oliver, eat your heart out!

We had baked potatoes, or jacket potatoes as we called them, topped with a tin of beans and melted cheese— Cheesy Beans, if you will— while we waited for my confection to cool in the fridge. That left me some time to tend to Bella...

I told her to take off her tapered trousers with little swans printed on them. I took a big dish, filling it with oils, for her to soak her feet in, as she enjoyed some wine. Having removed them, I pressed out all the tension, my hands coated in moisturising body balm. I went up each of her legs with the moisturiser, slipping in some kisses as I worked. Reaching the top of her thighs, I paused, ogling her, all turned on and heavy breathed.

"Could be ready, methinks" I made my way into the kitchen to check on my master piece, like the clit tease I am...

"Here we have," I brought the chocolate and cream filled cookie pie, garnished with chocolate shavings and a pinch of salt, to the table in the front room, "One Twilight Delight... nine inches, a portion you should be used to handling... "

She kissed me, letting me have that one line, "That looks amazing!"

" I reckon it'd be even more amazing in our room..."

**BPOV**

"Right, don't be shy— we both know you're a good eater..." Edward said, as we spooned into the sweet gunge, stretched out on our bed. It was so good.

"Go on then, tell me. Make an assessment!" he made me have an attack of the giggles. Another comedy quote we both got like no one else...

"Well, it certainly is a delight!" I complimented.

He dug one long, talented digit into the delicacy, bringing it to my lips' and lovingly kissing it off.

He began to loosen the buttons that were still fastened on my white shirt. I went to help him, way past caring about any mess.

"I want to do it" he insisted.

_If that's what he wants..._

He took my shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He fumbled with my bra, but I made no attempt to assist him this time. My thong then joined the pile of clothes he'd created on the cosy carpeting.

**EPOV**

I took off my dim grey jumper— I'm sure I must have one in like, fifty shades of grey, hovering over Bella in just my undone, smart-casual -Friday, work jeans. I spooned some of my sugary concoction onto her stiff nipples. They peaked up just how the whipped mixture had earlier in places, as it morphed into what we were indulging in now.

I wrapped my mouth around a nipple, nibbling and sweeping up the whipped mousse, before moving on to the other one.

"Oh, oh, that's... mmmm, wow!" she whispered.

Her words spurred me on. I marked out a path of pie filling, down to Bella's own hot little pie, placing some on her pussy lips and inner labia.

"Look at you, all ready to be licked at..." I reached out and touched my tongue to her skin, tasting the tart juices she made for me, juxtaposed with the sweetness of the homemade offering that I was bringing to the table in this honorable banquet.

Head bowed, I was a good boy and ate all of my after dinner spoils. I didn't stop when what was edible in the conventional sense of the word was gone, either...

I went down on her for like a fucking hour. I dove my tongue into the line where her thighs met her vulva. I kissed her lips like I did the ones on her divine face.

Hands on her hips, I tried to feel what she wanted most from me and give it to her, telling her at tiny intervals how incredible she tasted.

Sometimes, she'd spring upwards, then settle back down.

I doled out the love on her clit, licking it fast, getting her close to climax, and then stopping to see her lips had swollen slightly.

I didn't stop when she asked me not to, telling me I was giving it to her just how she liked it. I had no time or need to flick at her from a distance, like they do in porn, to show you what they were doing; I delved right in.

I introduced a finger inside her, hooking it in the opposite direction I did when honing in on the sacred G-spot. This meant I was stretching her downwards.

"Don't stop! More!So so good!" her hips were wild.

"Does that feel like you're being fucked, baby? You wanna feel more full?" With two fingers, I re-entered her, curling upwards this time and sealing the space from my fingers, up to the top of her pussy with my mouth.

"Fuck" she moaned, "Oh my God!"

"Get those sexy legs up" I said.

She lifted the long, luscious limbs with her arms, holding them back.

"Look at that lovely, tight, wet hole" I was always taken aback by how aroused she could get.

My girl liked some anilingus, so I saw to it that she got that too, twirling my tongue around the donut like ring— I had dessert on the brain...

I bit gently up her thigh and behind her knee, keeping two fingers inside her higher entrance.

"Yes! Bite me! Eat me!" She was maddened.

I'd massaged her earlier in the evening to get out tension, and now I was massaging her internally. I felt her expand inside: the "invisible apple".

After that, she almost tore the headboard clean off, coming all over my fingers, milky white. I moved my fingers to my mouth. Even more mouth-watering than the "Twilight Delight" _Mmmm-and I made this too..._

My mouth had her come and arousal all around it, like I was a messy kid after meal time.

"My God!" she mouthed at me.

In missionary position, I parked two pillows under her lower back; it was going to use up the last of my energy, but I had to lose myself in her completely.

When I was comfortably inside her, I scooped her legs up onto my shoulders, shoving my hands between her and the pillows. I pulled her up, so that I was thrusting up and in to her. This way, at least the pillows were taking some of the load off me, not that Bella took much strength to support. And the angle made me feel longer inside her, I hoped for both of us.

I leaned forward to kiss her: so intimate, emotional.

"I love you so much, Bella. You're the only one for me." Our closeness brought the words pouring out of me.

Something else was going to come pouring out of me in a minute!

I managed to stave off my orgasm until Bella's had been triggered. I took myself out of her, hitting her sex and stomach with my seed.

Several moments later, Bella laughed.

"Why you laffin? " I wondered.

"I was just thinking that was a worse shot than the marshmallows..."

**BPOV**

Soon, Edward went about cleaning us both up, brushing a comb through my hair, as a last act of worship for the night. It really had been all about me, I mused as we melded together in bed. It really had been like he was venerating me, giving thanks for me. I had my own thanks to give: _Thank fuck it was Friday! This Friday, with him..._


End file.
